The Switch
by Blunderland
Summary: Cecil's plea to the muses did not turn out so well...
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch**

Cecil's plea to the muses did not turn out so well.

It all started after they won the UtaPri award. The prince of Agnapolis was overwhelmed by the feeling he got; it was even greater than what he felt during the show he had done with Otoya. Upon seeing the smiles and hearing the cheers of the fans, the former cat felt exuberated and he had Starish to thank. He now knew the reason why Haruka liked them so much. Each member of the idol group shined in their own way and when together, they lighted up the room.

"I would like to know them better though." Cecil said to himself as he rolled on this bed. Sure he played fortune teller the first time he and Starish met but right now was different. He wanted to know the group personally. Recalling the moments he had with them, the prince realized that he didn't have the luxury of time to interact with the group especially since his homework kept piling up, courtesy of Camus. Even after the UtaPri award, his sempai continued to give him ridiculous amount of work and research to finish in an impossible time. Speaking of the sadistic Count, Cecil had never been happier to have Camus away for an interview with the rest of the Quartet Night. Of course that did not diminish the fact that he had an assignment to finish but at least the prince could move around freely. Maybe he could use his free time to hang out with the group.

"Oh muses, hear my request. I would like to experience the lives of Starish!" Cecil exclaimed before drifting off to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Cecil woke up the next day feeling a bit out of place. Well, <em>way out<em> of place. One his room was different – a bit too plain for his princely taste – and two,

'_Why am I on a bunk bed?'_ Cecil thought. Did he sleep walk last night? Impossible! He wouldn't dare leave the comfort of his room especially now that Camus was not around!

The prince took note of his surroundings and came into a conclusion that he was in Otoya and Tokiya's room. Across from his location was the bed of his groupmates' sempai, Reiji, who was not around due to the interview. With a sigh, Cecil got out of bed. He probably had to apologize to the two Starish members for intruding but Otoya was fast asleep and Tokiya was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they won't even notice I'm here." Cecil murmured as he silently made his way to the door. It was only during the time he went for the door knob that he realized something was definitely wrong.

Was he sick? Why was he pale? He could have sworn he was of a tan complexion. His hand reached out to touch the necklace he always wore, only to find out it wasn't where it should be. Furthermore, his sleeping attire was different from the one he wore last night. Come to think of it, his voice had gotten deeper…

Hastily making his way out, Cecil rushed to his room. He swung open the door and looked at the mirror – and got the shock of his life.

He did not see what he was supposed to see. He screamed.

What happened to his hair? Why was his eyes dark blue? Weren't they green yesterday?

Unknown to the panicking teen, his terrified cry woke up the person sleeping on his bed. Wait – _his _bed!? But he wasn't even there!

"Oi, what're you screaming at, early in the morning!?" the person demanded while rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Tokiya? What're you doing in my room?"

Cecil was speechless. Why was he being called Tokiya? He was Cecil! But if he was, then why was he looking at himself?

Too much for him to take, Cecil did the only thing he could at the moment: he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear readers! This is my first Uta no prince sama story :) Reviews are highly welcomed! Updating soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Syo woke up the next day feeling a bit different. At first, he connected it as an aftereffect of Natsuki's cooking but those effects would usually be him rushing to the bathroom to puke the devil's cuisine out of his system. The blonde also noticed that his bed felt comfier. He certainly wasn't complaining and decided to savour the unusual comfort of the bed and drifted back to sleep.

That was until some maniac barged into his room and screamed like his intestines were being ripped out.

'_What the hell!?' _the blonde thought. He sat up and gave the intruder a piece of his mind. Syo rubbed his eyes and was genuinely surprised to find Tokiya with a horrified expression. His groupmate stared at him for a few seconds before blacking out. Alert, Syo jumped off the bed and came to his friend's aid.

"Tokiya! Tokiya! Wake up!" he said as he shook said friend. Syo found this VERY unusual for the cool and calm Tokiya to act like this. Heck, the dark-haired male wouldn't dare enter someone else's room without permission!

Speaking of rooms, Syo became aware of his surroundings. His bed was definitely NOT a bunk bed and the Piyo plushies of Natsuki were nowhere to be found. Come to think of it the style of Ai's room was different than this. The room the blonde was currently in had a royal flair and it more likely suited Camus and Cecil.

"I don't get this." Syo thought as he ran a hand through his black hair. Wait a minute – black hair!?

Syo turned around and saw himself in the mirror, only that he saw someone else. Black hair, tan skin, and green eyes…why on earth was Cecil Aijima copying his every move!?

Unless…no, it couldn't be!

"Nani!? What the hell is going on!?" the munchkin exclaimed, trying his very best to get a hold of his sanity. His thoughts ran wild as he tried to think of a possible explanation behind this phenomenon. He thought of one.

"AIJIMA!" Syo angrily yelled in a voice that could compete with Camus when the count would find out that his kouhai was slacking off.

His yell of terror seemed to wake up Tokiya who still stared at him wide-eyed.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Syo asked, "Tokiya? Are you, you know, you?"

The other shook his head. "No, I'm Cecil."

Without hesitation, Syo lunged towards the other and strangled him.

* * *

><p>Cecil and Syo were found walking towards the living room moments after their strange – and painful – encounter. Physically one could say that Tokiya and Cecil were making their way, which was quite weird since the older of the two would be seen with Otoya most of the time.<p>

"You're unbelievable y'know?!" Syo began, thus signalling an argument.

"Why're you blaming me?! It's not my fault!" Cecil retorted.

"Yes it is! If you wanted to know us better, do it like a normal person!"

"Well, what's wrong with some guidance?" the prince defended.

"**THIS**, Cecil!" Syo exclaimed, motioning to his appearance. "Thanks to your appeal to whatever that is that you believed in, I am now you!"

"You think I wanted this to happen? And what do you mean by that!?"

"Ehem."

It took a moment for the duo to realize that they had arrived in their destination. Five pairs of eyes were glued to them as if they were a code that needed to be deciphered, and it was honestly creepy for Syo and Cecil. For a while, nobody said a word. It was until Syo decided to speak up.

"So, uh, everything all right?" the blonde asked to which he got an immediate answer.

"NO."

Those two letters were enough to send everyone into a frenzy.

"Everyone, calm down!" Syo exclaimed, trying his best to get a hold of the situation.

"Calm down? I woke up like this and you expect me to _calm down_!?" Natsuki growled. Syo was afraid for a moment, thinking he was face to face with Satsuki but the taller blonde still had his glasses on.

'_Seems like everyone's affected.' _The munchkin thought as he looked at his groupmates. He felt weird upon seeing himself. He felt even weirder seeing himself hugged by MASATO.

"I don't understand this! What is happening!?" Ren exclaimed, sounding quite…innocent. "I'm so confused!"

"I would like to know too." Otoya added coolly. "Care to explain?"

"Well you're up." Syo said as he pushed Cecil forward. The prince gulped and silently prayed to the muses that after his explanation, he would still be in one piece.

* * *

><p>After explaining – and running for his life while constantly dodging sharp objects – Cecil finally got Starish to calm down by a degree. He could tell that they were still pissed off, but at least the former cat could relax a little.<p>

"So basically our souls are inside another person's body." Natsuki said insightfully. The tallest of the group went to get a piece of paper and a pen. He came back and explained.

"On the left side, write your name and the word 'is'. Then write the body you're currently trapped in. I'll start."

When they were done, the group read the content.

_Tokiya is Natsuki_

_Syo is Cecil (that jerk!)_

_Ren is Otoya ;)_

_Natsuki is Masa-chan_

_Otoya is Ren ^^_

_Cecil is Tokiya (I said I was sorry!)_

_Masato is Syo_

Tokiya frowned at the unnecessary comments and scribbles. Was it so hard to follow simple instructions?

"So Ichi you're in Nacchan's body." Ren pointed out.

"Sorry for chasing you around." Otoya apologized as his shoulders dropped. Ren slapped the back of Otoya.

"You're in the body of a god. Don't slouch." the saxophonist reasoned which made Otoya stand straight. Ren smirked. "Good boy."

Syo was not at all sorry for throwing a vase at the seventh member of Starish. He was actually careful because apparently Cecil was in the form of Tokiya. Syo had to admit that this situation was kind of amusing – that was if Natsuki (who was in Masato's body) would quit hugging Masato (who was in Syo's body.)

"Oi Natsuki! Stop hugging me!" the fedora-loving blonde exclaimed.

"Eh? But you're so cute Syo-chan!" Natsuki announced as his hug became tighter. "And so is Masa-chan! Right?"

"Please let go of me, Shinomiya-san." Masato said helplessly as his face grew redder by the second.

"Aww~! You're so cute blushing!" Natsuki cooed.

"Oh Masa, I thought you don't want to be touched by anyone so why are you so bothered? Aren't you glad that the one touching you is yourself?" Ren teased, causing his roommate to glare daggers at him.

"If you weren't Otoya right now, I would've killed you." He threatened.

"It's hard to take you seriously in that form Masa."

"You never took anything seriously, Jinguji."

"I think we have a more pressing issue at hand." Tokiya interjected. He didn't want any war to erupt especially since they were stuck in this situation.

""Tokiya's right." Otoya began. "How're we going to deal with our sempais?"

Ren stopped his stare-down with Masato. "Just act normal." He replied. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chapter~ ohohoho how will these guys cope up? :D teehee...until the next chap and a happy new year everyone~!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home~!"

After spending the night at Tokyo because of their interview, the members of Quartet Night finally arrived back at the Master Course dormitory.

"Would you pipe it down Reiji?! Geez, we should have just left you." Ranmaru stated. The interview had already been a pain in the ass for him and the burst of sunshine and lollipops, aka Reiji, wasn't helping with the migraine the silver-haired sempai gained during their way back.

"Eh? But RanRan, aren't you happy to be home?" Reiji asked, his energy never fading.

"I would be if you weren't so damn annoying…" the rocker grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Seriously, was it too much for the brunet to keep his mouth shut even for a moment?

"Kurosaki, Kotobuki, quit your bickering!" the count, Camus, demanded.

"Tch. Well sorry _earl-sama_." Ranmaru mocked. "I'm heading to my room."

"RanRan's such a sourpuss! Right AiAi?" the brunet cooed, hoping to get something out of the emotionless teen.

The cyan-haired sempai ignored Reiji and went to his room together with Camus, thus leaving the eldest of the sempais alone.

"Wah! Why is everyone leaving me?" Reiji sulked but quickly got back on his feet. Like the rest of the Quartet Night, the brown-haired man went to his room he shared with his two beloved kouhais.

"Otoyan! Toki! I'm back~!" Reiji sang as he swung open the door.

"Ah, Kotobuki-sempai! Welcome home!" Tokiya exclaimed happily.

"Nice to have you back, Rei-chan." Otoya added.

This was the part where Reiji was confused. He had never seen Tokiya so enthusiastic let alone greeted him with a grin, and he never saw Otoya played darts before. What the heck was going on?

"Eh~? Did something happen while we were away?" Reiji asked. His two kouhais almost simultaneously shook their heads which was quite odd.

"Nope! Everything's good! Nothing to worry about!" Tokiya replied, looking nervous for a while. Otoya threw a knowing look to the dark-haired teen before turning to his sempai.

"You're probably just tired. Why don't you take some rest, Rei-chan?" Otoya suggested and casually gave a wink.

"Y-Yeah you're right Otoyan!" Reiji exclaimed. Since when did his sweet little Otoyan acted so flirtatiously?

Deciding to let it slide, Reiji went to bed and closed his grey eyes.

But not before receiving multiple text messages from a distress Ranmaru.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru couldn't have been happier to get away from the group ESPECIALLY from Reiji. Camus would have been tolerable if not for the fact that they both hated each other, and Ai didn't really seem to give a damn.<p>

Sometimes, Ranmaru wondered why and how he ended up in a freak show.

It wasn't that he hated them much. There were times where he didn't mind their company especially Ai's since the rocker considered him the sanest. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times; Ranmaru just wanted to get away from them. His freedom from his groupmates was short-lived though because upon arriving at his room, he remembered that he was the sempai of two members of Starish.

'_So much for some alone time.' _Ranmaru thought. With a deep sigh, the rocker opened the door – only to be greeted in a **very** unexpected fashion.

"OHAYO~! Welcome back Ranmaru-sempai!" Masato exclaimed oh-so cheerfully that it _scared _the hell out of Ranmaru.

"Sempai, you're back! How was the trip?" Ren asked while flashing a smile that was almost too sincere for a Casanova like him.

'_The fuck!?' _the rocker thought in bewilderment as he looked from Ren to Masato and back. His kouhais' smiles were so bright that looking at the sun didn't seem like much of a hazard anymore. Why were his kouhais acting like complete weirdos? What was with their bizzare welcome-wagon? They must've eaten something bad, or maybe they were cursed? His mind strained to get some order; unfortunately it didn't.

Lost for words, Ranmaru slowly backed away before completely dashing out of the room.

'_Have they lost their minds!?' _the silver-haired sempai thought as he sent several SOS messages to the – unfortunately – first person to come to his aid: Reiji.

* * *

><p>According to Ai's data, his two kouhais should be in their shared room. He expected, as soon as he entered the room, Natsuki to hug him for exactly 5.56 seconds (Ai allowed him to, because the taller blonde's hugs were surprisingly nice) and Syo to laze around (Maybe he should add more to his schedule) therefore it served as a big surprise when he saw his kouhais…well-behaved.<p>

Upon recognizing Ai's presence, Syo halted his calligraphy and bowed politely.

"Welcome back Mikaze-sempai." The shorter blonde greeted before going back to his previous activity.

Ai was stunned – this was not something he experienced every day. He scanned the room to find his other kouhai reading silently. Natsuki acknowledged his presence with a nod and continued to read. The cyanette was also surprised to find Natsuki's bed clean and Piyo-free.

'_I don't know how to react to this." _The youngest sempai thought as he made his way to his PC.

* * *

><p>Cecil was walking towards his shared room with Ren – or should he say Otoya – when he overheard Starish's two sempais talking.<p>

"I swear they're up to something!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"Maybe Shining-san told them to act like such." Reiji tried to reason.

"Well that's one fucked up idea!"

Cecil sighed. So much for acting natural.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Chapter 3 finally out! Hehe...I just want to clarify that in other characters' point of view, they see Starish as who they are physically eg. QN sees Natsuki as Natsuki even though he's actually Tokiya :3 When the point of view is given to Starish, they are who they are. Hope I cleared some things out ^^ ...or did I just add to the confusion? Haha oh well :p <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

2:00 am.

Normally, Reiji would find himself sleeping in this ungodly hour but due to some circumstances – his kouhais saying _really strange things_ in their sleep – the brown-haired sempai woke up and went to the living room. He thought about sleeping on the couch but the last time he did that, Camus almost froze him with his magic sceptre. Reiji shuddered at the memory, but he was sleepy and the couch looked so inviting.

'_Ah what the heck?' _the brunet thought as he sat on the couch. His eyes grew weary and he was about to fall asleep until he heard footsteps coming his way.

'_Maybe it's Myu-chan!' _Reiji opened his eyes to such possibility and waited until the figure was noticeable. Much to his relief, it was only Ranmaru with a pillow under one arm.

"RanRan~ what brings you here?" Reiji asked sleepily.

"I'm guessing the same reason as you." The rocker replied as he lay on the couch opposite Reiji.

"Masayan and Ren-chan were sleep talking?" the older of the two predicted.

"Worse. For some fucked up reason, Masato was humming in his sleep!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. "It was to the tune of that bird commercial Ai's kouhai liked. And….and Ren was sleeping peacefully!" Ranmaru exclaimed like it was the most illegal thing his student could do. "He looked like the most innocent thing in the world when clearly he's not!"

Reiji laughed. "You're exaggerating RanRan."

"Can I join you?"

The two sempais turned towards the voice to find their fellow member. Reiji scooted over to give the cyan-haired teen some space.

"Couldn't sleep AiAi?" the eldest of the group asked.

"No." was the reply of the cyanette. "The room was too silent."

"Aren't you the lucky one?" Ranmaru murmured. He was glad to have some silence in the living room. But of course the tranquillity had to be broken by a certain loud brunet.

"Uwah! It's like we're having a sleepover!" Reiji exclaimed.

"NO." Ai and Ranmaru said as the silver-haired male chucked a pillow at the silence-breaker.

"Aww…hey, I was wondering where Myu-chan is. I haven't seen him all day." The brunet thought aloud.

"According to my data, he went to the Silk Palace due to some urgency." Ai explained.

With that information relaying in their heads, the trio simultaneously closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, their safety in the morning granted by the absence of Camus.

* * *

><p>Haruka was walking down the dormitory and was surprised to see the sempais of Starish asleep in the living room. Deciding to just leave them be, the composer silently made her way outside to enjoy the morning air. After the UtaPri award, she had a lot of time on her hands and spent most of it composing songs for her beloved group. The thoughts of composing filled her mind that she forgot her surroundings and bumped into another red-head.<p>

"Ah gomenasai, Ittoki-kun." Haruka apologized. "G-Good morning!"

Otoya smiled a coy smile that only Ren could pull off.

"Good morning to you too, little lamb~ The day is just as lovely as you." Otoya said as he took a rose from who-knows-where and gave it to the flustered girl. Haruka did not know how to respond. Why was Otoya acting like this and…did he just called her 'little lamb'?

'_Otoya-kun is acting like Ren-kun.' _Haruka thought. _'But why?'_

"Lady…"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that the boy had grabbed her by the waist and tilted her chin. Otoya went in closer – almost as if he were to kiss her – therefore causing Haruka to blush a color matching the boy's very red hair.

"You…get away from her."

The two turned around to see a very furious Syo.

"Here to rain on my parade, ochibi-san?" Otoya said with a smirk laced on his face.

"Just go away." The blonde said with a scowl.

Haruka was unsure of what was happening. Why were Otoya and Syo acting a bit antagonistic towards each other? Last time she checked, those two were in such great terms!

"As you like it." Otoya walked away but not before he gave the girl a wink.

"You okay, Nanami-san?" Syo asked. Although she was still confused of what just happened, the girl nodded and smiled at the blonde. Her simple gesture resulted to the violin player to blush furiously – which Haruka found VERY unusual for Syo.

"Um, I'll be going now. Bye Syo-kun!"

Syo, who was surprisingly speechless, waved her goodbye. Haruka was still puzzled about the two's behaviour but let it pass as soon as she reached the outside. The air was refreshing and the day looked peaceful – which was short lived as arms wrapped themselves around the girl in a very tight fashion.

"Ohayo Haruka-chan!" Masato exclaimed as he swung her around.

"M-Masato-kun?!" The composer could not hold back the surprise in her voice. She never saw the reserve Masato do something so bold, let alone see him smile so cheerfully (Masato looked great whenever he would smile but this was just too wrong for Haruka.) Eventually, the blue-haired idol released the stunned girl.

"You seem really happy today, Masato-kun." Haruka said with uncertainty. The pianist continued to smile so bright that sparkles could literally be seen surrounding him.

"That's because I get to see that cute face of yours, Haru-chan!" Masato exclaimed so sweetly and so directly that Haruka thought that it was high time she called president Saotome to cast out whatever took over Masato. Sure what the pianist said was adorable and heart fluttering, but it was just too much for her.

"Nanami!"

From the corner of her eye, the composer could see a certain saxophonist running towards her and the person who she believed was Masato.

"Ren-kun?"

Ren panted for a while before flashing her a smile that could rival Otoya's.

"Ne Ren-chan, why do you look like you just ran a marathon?" Masato inquired. _Ren-chan?_

"I've been trying to get away from a group of girls." Ren replied. "They won't seem to leave me!"

Haruka's brain had a hard time processing what was happening before her. First there was tension in the air between Syo and Otoya, and now Ren and Masato were talking casually without some insult or teasing thrown in the past 5 minutes.

Perhaps morning was best enjoyed inside the dormitory specifically inside the confines of her room where everything made sense.

"I think I'll go back inside. Goodbye Masato-kun, Ren-kun." The composer said as she bowed politely and left. As much as she loved Starish, Haruka needed some time to herself – and maybe some chamomile tea to help calm her senses. While walking up the stairs, her clumsy air-head side got the best of her thus resulting to the girl missing a step. She braced herself for the impact that never came because a pair of strong arms wrapped around to stop her fall. She looked up to see her saviour and immediately came in contact with emerald green eyes.

"Shinomiya-kun!" she exclaimed.

The tallest of Starish gave her a bubbly smile that calmed her down, much to Haruka's relief. The two talked – Natsuki mostly bringing up how cute Syo looked – while heading towards Haruka's room. Natsuki seemed to be the same unlike the other members the girl stumbled upon.

"Everyone was acting so strangely this morning." Haruka began.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the tall blonde asked.

"Well, Otoya-kun and Syo-kun don't seem to be so friendly towards the each other unlike before, and Masato-kun and Ren-kun were the opposite." Haruka explained. "Did something happen to them?"

The two arrived at their destination. Haruka thanked Natsuki and was about to enter the room when the blonde male took hold of her hand.

"Here."

The red-head looked at the object Natsuki gave her. It was a Piyo-plush keychain.

"You should rest, Haru-chan. You deserved it." The boy exclaimed with a smile.

Haruka blushed. "Arigato, Shinomiya-kun."

* * *

><p>Tokiya sighed in frustration as soon as Haruka closed her door. It seemed like the others weren't doing so well in acting the way they were expected to. Being HAYATO, the teen got the upper hand so it wasn't so difficult in portraying Natsuki. However, that did not mean the others would act in a lousy and unbelievable manner. If only Tokiya had the patience, he would give the group a crash course in acting.<p>

'_I need to have a word with them.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Haruka...she has no clue Hello my dear readers! Finally updated after a few days of encountering my mortal and unavoidable enemy: <em>school <em>*flips book because mom will get mad if I flip table* Yes it will take a while for me to post the the next chapter but don't despair - I've already written it, just don't have the time to type it yet T^T Btw I know this is late but thank you, THANK YOU, to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed/add-to-alert the story/me :) You guys made my day and inspired me to keep on living/writing. This story can also be found in wattpad (in a different username) but I get the most support in this site so sankyu~! Until the next chap :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

"Listen up everyone!"

The members of Starish were gathered in the room of Cecil due to the request (read: _demand_) of Tokiya. At first, Cecil was reluctant in using his room as the meeting place because he and Syo (because he took Cecil's form) were doing the assignment Camus left for the prince, but Tokiya threatened to take off the glasses he was currently wearing – and may the higher beings above have mercy on the others if the perfectionist did – thus forcing Cecil to agree.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Tokiya asked sternly.

Some members simply shook their head for they had no idea but one particular naïve red-head took a guess.

"Oh! Is it movie time already?" Otoya asked with excitement, but only to have that emotion shatter once his roommate disapproved.

"No Otoya, we are not watching a movie today." Tokiya responded as he rubbed the side of his head in annoyance. "The reason why I called all of you here is because you guys are terrible actors!" the teen announced which immediately caused uproar from the group.

"T-Terrible actors!?" Natsuki choked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Otoya asked with a pout.  
>"Yeah! I wouldn't be casted as part of Prince of Fighting if I was bad at acting!" Syo said to his defence which earned him looks from his group. "What're those looks for? You know it's true!"<p>

"I'm not talking about showbiz." Tokiya clarified. "I'm referring to our temporary appearances."

"Eh? What did we do wrong?" Otoya questioned to which the other sigh upon.

"Just this morning, Nanami-san stumbled upon me and she mentioned how strange you guys were acting."

"Hmm? In what way did the little lamb find us strange?" Ren asked while twirling a rose.

"I'll tell you! First and foremost, Otoya does NOTplay with roses nor does he go around flirting." Tokiya exclaimed as he snatched the rose away from Ren. "Syo is loud and out-going, Ren flirts with just about anyone, and Masato will **NEVER **be seen with _that_!" the vocalist pointed to the large Piyo-chan stuffed toy brought by Natsuki.

The group remained silent for a while. The T in Starish was close to losing his cool – the dark aura being emitted was already an indication – and it honestly scared the others.

"Ne, Tokiya's right." Otoya was the first to speak up since he was already accustomed to his roommate's temper. "We are bad at acting as the person we currently are."

"What do you suggest we do?" Masato asked while squirming uncomfortably and unsuccessfully out of Natsuki's iron grip.

Cecil chimed in with his idea. "Why don't we regroup? In that way, we could learn how the other behaves!"

The whole reason why Starish was stuck in their current situation was because of Cecil's wish to know the others better so the prince might as well make use of what the muses gave him.

"That's not a bad idea." Tokiya agreed as the dark aura disappeared, thus restoring peace and freedom in the room

"Aren't you clever, Cesshi." Ren added.

"You're not as stupid as I thought!" Syo commented which earned him an annoyed 'hey!' from the prince.

"Yosh! Let's regroup!" Otoya exclaimed. The rest cheered in unison: one problem down,….probably many more to go.

* * *

><p>The members of Quartet Night (excluding Camus) were also having a meeting of their own. While Starish discussed their plans, the sempais were at Ai's room and were practically abusing the cyanette's PC in an attempt to hack into the security cam.<p>

"I told you 10 times that it's impossible to hack into the security system!" Ai exclaimed. He was getting irritated by the fact that he had no access to his own computer because Reiji and Ranmaru wouldn't get their hands off the device. "Maybe they're just stressed. Their work load had been piling up ever since they won the UtaPri award."

Of course, his words fell into deaf ears because the two continued to click random files.

"Oi! Click that one!" Ranmaru pointed to a folder.

Among the sempais, the silver-haired rocker was the most disturbed about his kouhais' behaviour. He was convinced that his students were drugged since he was sure that neither would resort to such low-life act on their own free will. Reiji, on the other hand, thought that maybe Tokiya finally warmed up to him or perhaps Otoya's sunny demeanour finally broke through the other's cold walls. Speaking of Otoya, the clown sempai was about to let his flirty act and dart-playing skills pass when Ranmaru mentioned drugs so it got Reiji really worried. Ai couldn't care less since his kouhais obeyed his rules, did their tasks flawlessly, and were very tamed….

'_I miss the noise though.' _Ai thought while recalling the times Syo would come complaining and Natsuki babbling about cute things/people/Syo. _'Why do I feel like this?'_

A few minutes passed and it was enough to get the two older sempais into an argument.

"Reiji, you're too slow! I'm taking over…" Ranmaru exclaimed as he tried to shove the other away.

"No way RanRan! I think I got the hang of this!" the eldest protested as he snatched the keyboard away from his bandmate. Soon it became a game of tug-o-war with neither of the two letting go of the keyboard.

"Hand it over Reiji!" Ranmaru barked.

"Nu-uh! Give it to me RanRan. Listen to your elder~" Reiji protested.

"Exactly what're we trying to accomplish here?" Ai began.

_SNAP!_

The duo managed to break the cord connecting the keyboard to the PC due to the force applied therefore causing a system failure.

_Oh no…_

Reiji and Ranmaru turned to the source where a murderous aura radiated. Their normally emotionless companion had a scary look in his eyes which in no doubt was caused by the other two.

"AiAi?" The brunet whimpered.

Fuck was what Ranmaru wanted to say yet no words came out of his mouth. He had never been so terrified about someone 7 years younger than him until now. The rocker would gladly volunteer to eat Natsuki's cooking if it meant surviving the hell he currently got himself into.

"Reiji, Ranmaru…" the cyanette said darkly. "I hope you two know that you will be severely punished for your actions." Ai continued as a grim and malicious smile made its way to his lips.

Reiji and Ranmaru indeed feared for their lives. The duo went back to their respective rooms, tired and with bruises – and probably with their souls scarred too. Their experience made them develop some empathy towards the cyanette's kouhais for enduring such detailed penalties. The two sempais vowed to treat Syo and Natsuki more kindly and with good food as their way of applauding them for their bravery.

Who knew Ai was such a sadist?

* * *

><p><strong>BECAUSE AI IS HUMAN TOO :D Well, at least in the anime. Hello my lovely readers~ Chapter 5 is finally out. Are the characters OOC? Hard to say since they're not themselves apparently :p I wanted to imagine what Tokiya's like if he did lose his cool and is it so bad for Ai to show some emotion? xD Haha...it'll be a while for the update due to school so here's a preview:<strong>

_"Anyway, I don't hate Hijirikawa. We might be rivals in the business world but I could never hate him."_

_"If you don't hate him, then what do you really feel about Masa?"_

**Ohohoho...just a little something to tease your brain ;) Until the next chap~!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ne, Ren?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why are we the ones asking?"

After their agreement of regrouping temporarily, two members of Starish – namely Otoya and Ren – were found walking towards their senoirs' rooms. The group volunteered them to be the ones to ask permission from their seniors because,

'_You and Kotobuki-san get along better and he loves to spoil you. Plus, it would be unusual if I were to approach him since I rarely do that.' Tokiya reasoned out._

'_Considering how Natsuki acted as me, I doubt Kurosaki-sempai would like to see my face.' Masato stated. 'So you go Jinguji.'_

"They do have a point though." Ren thought aloud as he recalled what Tokiya and Masato said.

"What about Syo and Natsuki? Aren't they going to ask permission from Mikaze-sempai?" Otoya asked.

"According to Hijirikawa, Ai-chan gave them a day off from their schedule since they've accomplished everything precisely and without complaint." Ren replied. "As expected of him and Ichi."

"Heh, it was actually pretty funny how Syo reacted to that!" the guitarist exclaimed with a grin.

'_NANI!? What do you mean __**he**__ gave you a day off!?' Syo practically shouted this. 'That's….that's IMPOSSIBLE! This must be some kind of trick! Dammit! S-Stop joking guys!'_

'_But it's true. Mikaze-sempai said we deserved it.' Masato interjected. _

'_And do you really think we're the type to fool around?' Tokiya added._

'…_..I never experienced getting a day off from him.' Syo sulked. _

'_And probably never will.' Cecil murmured, which did not go unnoticed by the shorter blonde. _

'_Bastard! I heard that!'_

"Ah yes. Ochibi-san's face was priceless!" Ren chuckled at the memory.

The two stopped their tracks upon arriving at Otoya, Tokiya, and Reiji's room.

"Well we're here! I hope Rei-chan will agree to this…" Otoya said, slightly concerned.

"Didn't Ichi say that Rei-chan loves to spoil you? I'm sure your sempai will agree without batting an eye." The saxophonist assured with a wink as he grabbed the door knob. "If that doesn't work, I can always charm him. Good luck with Ran-chan though."

Ren entered his temporary room and was surprised to find the usually hyper sempai whimpering under the covers of his bed.

"Hmm? Rei-chan, are you alright?" Ren asked as he approached the bed.

"Otoyan? Thank goodness! Yes~ I'm okay! Just a little cold." Reiji exclaimed.

The real reason why the brunet was hiding under the covers was because he thought Ai wasn't satisfied with his revenge and came back to torture him some more. Therefore Reiji was relieved to know that it was just his Otoya – who was acting strangely the other day but at least the red-head didn't beat him up, right?

"Is there anything you need?" the clown sempai asked, peeking at his kouhai who sat at his bed.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if Starish can regroup? I mean, it's just for a short while…maybe even just for the day. We just want to get to know each other better." Ren replied, trying his best to sound Otoya-ish.

"Sure! I don't mind! You have to ask RanRan and AiAi though." Reiji said in his normal happy voice.

"Really? Thanks so much Rei-chan!" the saxophonist exclaimed gleefully. "You're the best!"

With one senior's permission granted, Ren left the room to find Otoya. He hoped that his sempai wasn't being rough on the sweet red-head (Ranmaru seemed to have little tolerance when it came to Ren). From afar, he could see his own self approaching him.

"So how'd it go?" the saxophonist asked.

"Kurosaki-sempai said '_Tch. Whatever!_' which I guess could be translated into a yes!" Otoya exclaimed with a grin.

"So Ran-chan…Okay, good. I'll inform the others." Ren said as he took out his phone.

"Ne, where do you wanna stay?" the guitarist asked.

"Hmm…the day looks wonderful. Let's go outside."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the two idols could be found discussing at the terrace. The duo was giving each other a rundown on how he should act based on the body they were currently residing in.<p>

"Make sure you treat them equally otherwise it could get really ugly." Ren explained, referring to his harem. Otoya awkwardly blew a kiss at the group of girls from afar which, of course, caused said group to clutch their kokoros before fainting dramatically.

"Ren, why do you have a lot of girls that follow you around?" Otoya questioned.

"Have you looked at your current self in the mirror?" Ren shot back. "I'm the idol equivalent of Adonis so of course it's normal to be followed around and occasionally being fought over."

"But can't you love just one?" insisted the other.

"Of course I can. No matter how many girls throw theirselves at my feet, my heart will always be for the little lamb." The saxophonist exclaimed. "You like her too, don't you?"

Otoya blushed. It wasn't a first but Ren found it a tad weird since he would never do such.

'_So that's how I look like blushing.' _He thought before going back to the topic. "You get really flustered whenever she's being brought up."

Otoya fidgeted in his seat. "O-Of course! Nanami's such an amazing person! She's wonderful and she gives her all in composing songs. She's very supportive and she can be counted on. Even if things are difficult, she always smiles and…and I want to protect her smile no matter what!"

Ren was astounded. The younger male's confession was innocent yet very sincere. He never thought that this was how Otoya would feel towards their lovely composer. Somewhere deep in his heart, Ren couldn't help but feel jealous on how his companion could express his true feelings without any act or cover-up.

"I see." was all Ren could say for the moment before continuing. "I am challenged by you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Otoya asked.

Ren chuckled. "It's nothing. Forget it. Where were we again?"

The two continued their discussion – Otoya explaining what guitar chords were and Ren teaching him how to expertly twirl a rose – before the younger suggested eating some snacks. The duo bought some sandwiches and while eating, Ren observed his companion (who was happily munching on his snack with a small smile).

"It's nice to hang out with someone other than Hijirikawa. The two of you are really different." The saxophonist commented.

"Oh yeah, there's something I wanted to ask you." Otoya exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Eh, do you and Masa really hate each other?"

Ren thought for a while and smiled. "We look as if we do, huh?"

"Yeah for most of the time." The other replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's understandable. Hijirikawa and I do have a strange relationship."

Ren recalled the times he and Masato had during their childhood. Those were fun memories – sneaking out of parties to play somewhere was so worth the scolding – and it meant a lot to the saxophonist.

"When we knew that our companies were rivals, we became distant. In addition, Masa is the heir to the Hijirikawa Company so it served as a surprise for me to find him here in Saotome academy."

Otoya nodded for the older male to continue. This was the first time he had seen Ren so chatty, so he made sure to listen to his every word.

"We still didn't see eye to eye until the formation of Starish. I guess being roommates with him somehow rekindled what was left of our friendship. He would scold me every now and then, and I would tease him every now and then as well." The Casanova continued.

"The two of you are worlds apart." Otoya commented.

"Heh, speak for yourself. Strangely enough our differences were the reasons why we even bother each other. It's funny in an ironic sense." Ren chuckled. "Anyway, I don't hate Hijirikawa. We might be rivals in the business world but I could never hate him."

"If you don't hate him, then what do you really feel about Masa?" the guitarist asked.

Ren looked at him. He might be looking at his own self but Otoya made anything – and apparently anyone – look and sound innocent. In addition he found Otoya a trustworthy person capable of keeping secrets.

"What I feel about him huh?" the older of the two seemed to be in deep thought. "I guess I could say I'm thankful for him."

Otoya cocked his head. "Thankful?"

"Masato….he can see right through me." Ren replied.

He remembered the time he was to model for Japan Boys Collection sponsored by the Jinguji Company. Back then Ren still had ill feelings towards his family but for the sake of Starish and the UtaPri award, he had to do it. Masato was able to tell that it bothered him a lot and the blunette tried to encourage him in his own cold way. Furthermore, Masato could see right through Ren's Casanova act.

'_He's full of surprises.' _Ren thought as a smile found its way to his lips. _'He appears not to care, but the truth is that he does.'_

"Hey Ren! You still there?" came the voice of Otoya thus snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Hey Otoya, tell me about you and Ichi." Ren began. He was curious about the red-head's relationship with his roommate since they were opposites too.

"Eh? Me and Tokiya? Well, we're not alike but we get along pretty well." Otoya replied as his face lit up with the thought of his roommate. "He's strict and a perfectionist and a workaholic. He would always correct me and not always in a nice way either, but I know that Tokiya only wants me to improve. I could say that I'm thankful for my roommate too!"

Ren couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he and Otoya weren't so different afterall.

* * *

><p>While making their way back to the dorm, Ren gave his companion a pat on the shoulder.<p>

"Huh? What it is?" Otoya asked.

"What I said about Hijirikawa…let's keep it our secret okay?" said Ren. _'Masa would never treat me the same if he knew.'_

Otoya grinned. "My lips are sealed!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY DEAR READERS~! Of course, a happy happy birthday to our dear Ren Jinguji! I hope I did his character justice in chapter 6 :3 And no - I absolutely did not wait for Feb 14 to upload this. Pfft. Anyway, how's your day my lovelies? I hope you had a great day because Valentines<strong>** isn't just for lovers ya know? It's for everyone to spend time with the PEOPLE they love :) Speaking of people, thank you so much to everyone who supported this story^^ You guys are pretty much the reason why I can't wait to update this fanfic so thank you very much 3 Until the next chapter~! **


End file.
